Better Dreams
by PitchHabrosus34
Summary: A few ideas for Chris' identity revelation, in the context of dreams.


**Better Dreams**

Author's note: Like many, I came up with ideas for Chris' revelation while watching season 6. After all this time, I decided to write four of them down. Instead of creating different stories, I just made them fragments of dreams. I know there are many stories like this, so bear with me.

* * *

Chris couldn't wait to collapse into bed after a long day. In the attic, when his family was furious at him, Chris never felt so far from his goal. He relived the moment when he revealed that Wyatt would be evil. He wanted to avoid that revelation as much as he wanted to avoid spilling his identity. Chris contemplated how easier his mission would be if everyone knew who he was, but it posed more risks. The thought of his parents and aunts learning his identity stayed with Chris as he drifted to sleep.

No one knew exactly where Ilsiiva came from, but her current presence, hovering over San Francisco, was the important thing. She had conjured a wave of smoke that spread throughout the city, soon to contaminate the rest of California. Only witches and Whitelighters could see Ilsiiva or the smoke, but that perception came with the knowledge that when it was ready, the smoke would turn to poison.

Four different spells by Piper, Phoebe, and Paige did not succeed.

"What now?" Paige asked.

Chris closed his eyes. He was about to expose his identity, but he knew it was necessary. "A different Power of Three, a variation," Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"We need Wyatt."

Piper soon brought Wyatt. "Now what?"

Chris quietly muttered a spell and a teenager appeared.

"Chris!" she said, before seeing Piper. "Mom!"

"Melinda, shh!," Chris warned.

"You summoned a daughter I don't have yet?" Piper asked.

"A ghost from the future," Chris replied. "Mel, three."

Melinda and Chris walked over to Wyatt and put their hands over him.

"We call upon our power, gifts from a family tower. Woman in the air, fall down now from there!"

Ilsiiva dropped onto the ground.

"Vanquish her!" Chris said.

The sisters obliged and the smoke cleared. Then, they looked at the other three siblings.

* * *

"Any names you're considering?" Chris asked a pregnant Piper.

"There are a couple I'm thinking about. Do you know his name?"

Chris smiled. "Since you named your first son after your first Whitelighter, you should name your second son after me."

Piper knew that Chris wasn't serious, but still tried to be nice. "Leo was close to us, not to mention the baby's father."

Chris pretended, badly, to be insulted. "Well, I think Christopher Perry Halliwell would be a good name. I like it a lot."

"Do you?"

"Bit long to fit on some documents, but I got used to it." Chris smiled and then orbed out.

* * *

The manor was under attack. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris all had their hands full. Piper was five months pregnant. Soon, Chris and the Charmed Ones were cornered, a situation that was supposed to be bad, until Chris saw the benefit of it.

Without warning, Chris placed his left hand on Piper's belly and extended his right hand towards the enemies. In a split second, energy flashed as Chris began to glow, and he shot out a blast that not only vanquished the villains, but blew off a chunk of the manor and scratched the neighbors' house.

Chris sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"What was what?" Chris asked. He noticed that Piper was holding her belly concerned.

"Don't worry, Piper. He's fine. A conduit burst doesn't pose any risk to the power source."

"A what?" Phoebe asked. "What did you do?"

"How did you do that?" Piper added.

"I just let your son's power channel through me. That's all." Chris looked around the manor, examining the damage. "I'll get something for that," he said before orbing.

"What is it, Paige?" Phoebe asked. She noticed that Paige was lost in thought.

"I heard about a conduit burst before. It was just a theory. No one's ever witnessed it."

"Why not?" Piper asked.

Paige went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. "I don't know," she said, flipping through it. "Here we go. It's theoretical because it involves time travel. It's a way to double your powers by . . ." Paige gasped.

"What?" Piper asked.

"It's something that you can only do to yourself."

* * *

Wyatt came back to retrieve Chris.

Chris immediately sensed Wyatt and teleported to the attic, relieved that he was the only one home at that time.

The brothers began to fight. No words exchanged between them, simply blasts of power.

Chris felt that Wyatt was holding back, but he wasn't going to mention it and invite a full onslaught. He continued to defend against his brother and try to get some hits in. At times, when they were physically close, Wyatt and Chris simply resorted to their fists.

After over an hour, both Wyatt and Chris were sweaty and panting. Wyatt was sitting on the floor while Chris was kneeling. They looked at each other for several minutes before Chris crawled to Wyatt's side and sat down next to him, leaning against his brother.

The brothers were well aware of the incredible stakes for which they fought. They looked at each other and recalled the lives already lost and pain already felt. However, in this moment, in the end, they were simply brothers fighting.

Their mother and aunts returned home from errands, gasping at the damage done to the manor. They walked around cautiously until they saw Chris and Wyatt sitting next to each other on the kitchen floor.

"Who are you? What happened here?" Piper asked, furious.

"We had a fight," Wyatt responded, the first thing he said since his arrival.

"Look at this mess!" Piper yelled. "All you have to say for yourselves is that you had a fight?"

Wyatt and Chris began laughing, confusing the women.

"Remember when you were nine?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"I was thinking the same thing. What were we fighting about?" Wyatt asked.

"I think I was making fun of you for hanging around Lisa Seller and Jennifer Gapand so much," Chris answered. They both started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked.

"Wait until that fight happens," Wyatt replied. "The manor will become a one-story house."

"You're going to ground us for two months," Chris added.

"We were supposed to clean it up, but we were so slow," Wyatt recounted.

"Aunt Paige wanted to use powers, but Aunt Phoebe forbade it," Chris said. "'Personal gain!' Personal gain'"

Wyatt's and Chris' laughter became louder.

"'Then you clean it up!'" Wyatt added, poorly imitating Paige.

"What did you say?" Piper asked.

"Aunt Paige?" asked Paige.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh," Chris replied.

"Fail!" Wyatt said, prompting the next fight.

* * *

Leo was in the attic with the sisters. A part of a wall began to glow in the form of a triquetra, and a figure stepped through. He was tall, thin, and young. He had short blond hair. "Wow," he simply said.

"Can we help you?" Paige asked sarcastically as everyone prepared for a battle.

Chris entered the attic at that time, materializing behind the guest. "Wyatt," he said slowly.

Wyatt turned and smiled as he saw Chris.

"What's happening?" Chris hesitantly asked.

Wyatt approached Chris and hugged him, and Chris quickly reciprocated.

"You did it, Chris. You saved us all," Wyatt said.

Chris exhaled and closed his eyes. He buried his face into Wyatt as tears formed in his eyes.

"You've been missing for eight months and no one would help me find you. Then, I spent four days straight writing a spell that would explain everything to me, show me everything about you at that time."

Wyatt withdrew and looked at Chris. "I'm so sorry, Chris. I'm sorry."

Chris hugged Wyatt again. "It's okay, Wyatt. It never happened now."

"I remember it."

"It's okay," Chris repeated.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked, interrupted the reunion. "What's happening? Chris . . ."

"It's fine, mom," Wyatt said. "I just came to take Chris back to the future."

"You found a way," Chris said.

"Yes," Wyatt answered. "It involves an anchor on the other side, a very powerful witch," Wyatt said, looking at Piper. "We just think about her, and we'll go to her." Wyatt showed Chris the spell.

Chris became worried. "The last word . . ."

"It's fine. They told me they it'll be fine."

Chris nodded.

"We should go," Wyatt said. "It would have been fun to stick around, but there are lots of other people missing Chris, too."

"Put your left hand on the wall," Wyatt instructed. "We'll say the second spell together and after we walk through, you'll have a new set of memories. They'll be like dreams that you remember. You'll still remember everything else, too."

Chris nodded and he and Wyatt put their left hands on the wall.

Chris read the first spell. "Here and there, who I am, I will be. As I go, preserve my memory."

Chris and Wyatt recited the next spell together. "Open now, portal future. The right scene, we do capture. Time and space, we shall bother. Take us now, to our mother."

The portal opened, preventing anyone from hearing gasps from the Charmed Ones.

Chris and Wyatt turned, smiling.

"You'll see me again soon," Chris said. He looked down at Piper's belly and then stepped back into the future with Wyatt.

* * *

Chris woke up, reminded of the hope of success. To save Wyatt and everyone else, he had to stay on the course he set. He faced a difficulty path with even more hurt to come, but Chris didn't care. He was willing to endure more sacrifice and loneliness. It's what people should be willing to do for family. His mother and his aunts had raised him well.

* * *

The end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
